Shall we Dance?
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Bumblebee and Cliffjumper make the Autobots watch 'The King and I'. SONG FIC! Optimus Prime/Bumblebee, Ironhide/Ratchet, Megatron/Starscream


**I made a LiveJournal. It will now be where I post almost all of my fanfictions. Visit it for more.**

**Rated: T (includes kissing between two males... You have been warned. If you don't like, don't read.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and I don't own any of the characters. The songs in here "Shall we Dance?" and "I don't wanna miss a Thing" I don't own either. Last thing, I don't own"The King and I". **

**Characters: Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave (mentioned), Cliffjumper (mentioned)**

**Pairings: Optimus Prime/Bumblebee, Ironhide/Ratchet, Megatron/Starscream****This is in Bumblebee's POV most of the time. I know that some of the characters are really 'out-of-character'. Sorry.**

**NOW HERE WE GO!**

**

* * *

**Cliffjumper and I smiled as the credits to "The King and I" started to roll. We had succeeded in getting all the Autobots together to watch the movie and they all seemed to enjoy it, even Ratchet, who seemed in a bad mood till the movie got going.

"Bumblebee," Optimus started, being the first to speak up, "Did you really have to choose this movie?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Isn't it so cute?"

"I think the human emotions have finally gotten to him. Ratchet, you may have to take a look at him."

"Ironhide," I whined, "That's not funny."

"Or maybe I should take a look at him," Optimus smiled.

My eyes went a little wide. He couldn't be saying it in that sort of way... or could he?

Ironhide smiled. "There is an empty room next door."

"NO thanks," I said running out of the room and hiding in an empty room.

Yes, I liked Optimus, but I wasn't going to admit it. How could I? Most people see him as a mentor and/or a leader and not the lover type. But I still love him.

I stand up as I look around the empty room. There was nothing, but a small tape player/radio. The rest of the room was just a wide open space... the perfect place to dance.

I smile as my holograph form grabs a tape and place it in the radio before turning it on and running out in the middle of the room. It didn't take long for the music to start.

_'We've just been introduced__  
__I do not know you well__  
__But when the music started__  
__Something drew me to your side__  
__So many men and girls__  
__Are in each others arms-__  
__It made me think we might be__  
__Similarly occupied.'_

I lip sang to the music before I start to dance still lip singing. If only Optimus was with me. It would make everything seem perfect.

_'Shall we dance?_  
_On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?_  
_Shall we dance?_  
_Shall we say 'Goodnight' and mean 'Goodbye'?_  
_Or perchance_  
_When the last little star has left the sky_  
_Shall we still be together_  
_With our arms in each others_  
_And shall you be my new romance?'_

Oh how much I wish that would come true. I don't care what the other Autobots say. I wanted him so much. Maybe one of these days I will dance with him in my arms.

_'On the clear understanding__  
__That this kind of thing can happen,__  
__Shall we dance?__  
__Shall we dance? Shall we dance?'_

I begin to dance all around the room as the music continues. Since coming to Earth, I have memorized the entire dance along with some others. But I gave up on dancing in front of the other Autobots. To them, it was a weakness... a human thing only. If the Decepticons ever saw it, they would target me even more.

**Optimus Prime's POV**

I felt so bad for upsetting Bee. I enjoyed the movie and it had great music. Ironhide's comment wasn't necessary and I had tried to make Bee feel better, but that didn't seem to help with Ironhide's second comment. Yes, Ironhide and Ratchet know how I feel for Bee, but how was I suppose to tell Bee?

"Optimus, I didn't mean to upset him. I was just..." Ironhide started to say.

"No, it's fine," I began. "I think its time to tell him how I feel."

I walk out of the room to head to my room, but turn the other way when I hear music playing. The music was faint to begin with, but the closer I got to it, I began to recognize it as "Shall we Dance?" from the movie. The room that it was coming from was one of the rooms that we don't use. As I came to the door, I slowly push it open and peek in. The sight in front of me was amazing. Bee's holograph form was beautiful. He had blond chin length hair in the front with spiky layered hair in the back. He wore a pair of black jeans and a yellow and black long sleeve shirt.

Bee danced and danced as the music continued. The way he moved was perfect and graceful. It looked as if he was a natural dancer and had been dancing his entire life. As he kept dancing, I came closer and closer into the room.

**Bee's POV**

I danced and danced and had no clue that I was being watched till I saw Optimus in the doorway.

"Optimus," I looked at him shocked.

_'Why did you stop? You dance pretty. Go on, go on, go on.'_

My eyes go wide as I heard the music say that. My holograph disappears and I turn off the music before I run out of the room. Why was he watching? How long had he been watching?

I run all the way to my room crying before I realize that I had left my tape in the radio. Great... That means I have to go right back to the room where Optimus was. I wipe the coolant from my optics as I start to slowly head back to the room, praying that he wouldn't be there.

Thank Primus, the trip back to the room was uneventful. But when I came up to the door the view in the room made me stop in my tracks and watched silently. Optimus was in his holograph form in the middle of the room. He had short dark brown hair and a goatee. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a button up blue shirt with flames coming up from the bottom.

As the music played, he tried over and over to dance, but kept failing. I wanted to go and help him, but I knew that if I tried he would probably not accept it. I stood in the doorway as I continued to watch him.

"Do you need any help?" I finally called out to him.

"Yes," he said looking up at me.

_'Good, then we will dance together! You show me. Teach, teach, teach._  
_Well, it's quite simple, the polka. You count one, two, three and one, two, three..._  
_Shall we dance?_  
_One, two three, and?'_

I start to slowly show him the steps as I start to dance by myself in holograph form. After going over the steps a few times, I start to over go over them a little faster.

"Bumblebee," I heard Optimus call my name.

I stop and look up. "Yes?"

"Can we dance together?"

I nod as a smile comes to my face.

"The only thing I request is that we start the music over and you wear one of those big hoop dresses," Optimus smiled.

"Only if you wear one of those Oriental outfits," I reply.

"Deal," Optimus said as he changed the outfit he was wearing to one similar to the one the King wore in the movie.

I smile as I change my outfit to one similar to Anna's in the movie. At that moment, Optimus' true form restarted the music. Optimus took my hands in his as we slowly start to dance to the music.

_'Shall we dance?__  
__On a bright cloud of music shall we fly? __  
__Shall we dance?__  
__Shall we then say 'Goodnight' and mean 'Goodbye'?__  
__Or perchance__  
__When the last little star has left the sky,__  
__Shall we still be together__  
__With our arms in each others__  
__And shall you be my new romance?__  
__On the clear understanding__  
__That this kind of thing can happen__  
__Shall we dance?__  
__Shall we dance? Shall we dance?'_

We started to dance a little faster and soon we were dancing at the same speed as the music. Suddenly Optimus stops and takes one of his hands and places it on my waist as he smiles and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I close my eyes as I smile. It felt like this was how things were meant to be. As he pulls away, I open my eyes adn blush.

"Shall we dance?"

"On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?"

Optimus smiled even bigger and led me into a dance. It had finally become a magical night. One that I would never forget. Tonight I am getting to dance with my love and he kissed me for the first time.

Not long after we started dancing again, Ratchet and Ironhide came into the room and stared at the scene in front of them, but it didn't take them long to produce holographic forms and they joined us in dancing around the room.

**Megatron's POV**

"Soundwave, report."

Instead of hearing a report, a live video came into the screen. And what it showed was not what I expected. The screen showed the holograph forms of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee dancing in the same room as the holographic forms of Ratchet and Ironhide. To top it off, Bumblebee was in a dress and Optimus Prime was in an oriental outfit. Starscream looked at the screen in shock.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"Dancing."

"Is it a human courting thing?"

"In a way, yes."

"Oh," Starscream said.

I looked around the room to see no one else before taking Starscream in my arms and start to dance with him. Starscream means everything to me. Without him, I would give up my entire quest to kill Optimus and take over Cybertron, but this was the first time I have shown him any kind of affection. Most of the time, I try to kill him and he tries to kill me, but seeing the Autobots caring for each other and dancing gave me some confidence.

Starscream looked up at me a little confused before I finally lean down and kiss him on the lips. If the Autobots ever saw this, I would be thought of as an easy target.

"I love you, Star," I whisper as I pull away from him.

Starscream's eyes go wide in shock.

"I... I love you too," he stuttered before closing the distance between us with another kiss.

**Bee's POV**

As the music ends, I look deep into Optimus' eyes before kissing him. The kiss was filled with love and passion. It held everything I felt for him. It didn't take long before I felt his tongue licking at my lips and I willingly let him in. As I wrap my arms around him I hear "I don't wanna miss a thing" start playing. It just made the entire situation that much better.

When Optimus pulled away, I smile as I start to dance with him again, but this time it was a slow dance.

"Optimus, I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet Bee."

I lean my head on his chest as we keep dancing.

* * *

**To those who are artist, if you draw a picture of Bee and Optimus dancing in these outfits, I will write you a fanfic with any pairing and any rating you want.**


End file.
